Sugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update: Candies & Surprises
by Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31
Summary: Sugar Rush and Hero's duty have been updated! A story mode, new Karts and scenery in Sugar Rush; New weapons, also new recruits in Hero's Duty. But there are surprises... SugarRush have been provided with unique villains and new feelings between the small racers. A special recruit in Hero's Duty. Oh! And someone bewitched Ralph! VanellopexRancis RalphxOC CalhounxFelix


**Sugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update: Candies & Surprises**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Wreck-It Ralph belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios, not to me. Just the center of the Fiction and some OC's.**

**.**

**Hi~! Welcome to this Fiction read and enjoy! Reviews are welcome!**

**In this Fiction the events in the illustrated book "One Sweet Race" have happened. I recommend it, it's so cute!**

**And don't worry; I'm going to mention it very soon in the Fiction. ;)**

**.**

**Thanks to my Big sis, Micky077 for helping me with the translate! Thank you so much!**

**.**

Another summer afternoon in the Family Fun Center, at the Arcade of Litwak or simply Litwak's Arcade, six minutes before 7 in the afternoon; the time that the Arcade closes for the next day to open once again.

-5 minutes guys!- Announced Mr. Litwak walking through the Arcade.

The announcement made the few players left in the shop sigh with sadness, one by one started to leave the place.

-See you tomorrow guys, have a good rest.- He said goodbye to all the gamers. -Mr. Litwak? Is it true that you're going to update Sugar Rush Speedway and Hero's Duty?- Asked an eager child.

The question made a few other kids to stop and listen. Likwat smiled and affirmed lightly making the young boy smile with enthusiast, and made Litwak chuckle.

-Wow, you guys are really well informed. Tomorrow they will be updated and you're lucky it will only take a few hours.- Some of the other kids high fived on air before taking and riding their bicycles away from the place. -Goodnight Mr. Litwak!- Mr. Litwak entered the Arcade, ready to close.

But before that, he took the phone and dialed the technician, to make arrangements for the installation of the updates.

-Good afternoon Michael. Yes, I call to inform you that tomorrow very early in the morning I will be at the arcade.- The voice form the other side of the line was young and pleasant.

The Arcade owner smiled while hearing for a few moments.

-Perfect! First thing tomorrow I will open the arcade, so be punctual Michael. It will be both updates, Sugar Rush Speedway and Hero's Duty.- Michael's voice reassured behind the line.

When he was done talking, Litwak hanged up. He took his keys from his small office in the Arcade and left the shop. After a few minutes the shop was empty while the night fell.

-There's no one around! The Arcade is closed!- Informed Yuni, the young blonde from Dance Dance Revolution X2. -Come on Yuni, we are going to Burger Time!- Announced her blue haired friend Emi, making Yuni smile right away.

She jumped out of the screen taking Emi from the arm. Quickly the characters from the other games relaxed, leaving work aside.

* * *

On street fighter II, Zangief stopped his attack against Blanca and relaxed.

-Let's go my friend. Ryo, Ken and I are going to Tapper's, would you like to come?- Blanca growled agreeing and followed Zangief all the way to Game Station Center.

* * *

In Sonic The Fighter, the SEGA team approached Sonic ready to go out.

-Let's go to Tapper's before it gets packed.- Said Sonic with a grin. -Or I could get there first and save some seats?- Tails rolled his eyes to the side but then smiled mischievously, looking back at his hedgehog friend. -I think we're going ahead Sonic.- Confused, Sonic turned around just in time Amy threw her arms at him, hugging and making him smile.

He was nervous and blushing.

-Hi Amy.- The female hedgehog let him go and hugged his arm with a small smile.

* * *

In Fix-It Felix Jr., the nicelanders were out of the building after a long day. After what happened with Turbo, Fix-It Felix Jr. Lately has been one of the most popular games at the Arcade.

-Geez, another long day.- Said Gene, the other Nicelanders smiled and nodded. -You've said it Gene.- Exclaimed Felix as he got out of the building at the same time that Ralph approached them, he was received with warm greetings and praise. -Good job Ralph!- Mary congratulated giving him a small pat on his hand.

All the Nicelanders Nodded and smiled at Ralph's good job, which made him smile and thank them. Shortly after, the Handyman and the Wrecker got out of the game and on the small train towards Game Station Center, chatting on their way there.

-How is Calhoun, Felix?- That question made Felix's honey glow, making a red blush appear on the cheeks of the small repairer. -Tammy is well. In fact, one of her teammates heard there was rumor, that Litwak would install a new update to Hero's Duty.- The new surprised Ralph. -Really?- Asked Ralph to Felix, to which he smiled and nodded in response.

The actualizations in the arcade were common but only the newer games like Dance Dance Revolution X2 and House of the Dead. This last one had given Ralph Goosebumps just as the small train had arrived to Video Station Central. When the train bumped against the stop, both characters got off and approached the station… well, until an alarm went on confusing Felix and annoying Ralph which was a step behind Felix. Right away Surge protector appeared.

-Step aside Sr., Random Security Check.- The blue man said making Ralph groan. -Again? Hey, really. Why do you always stop me?!- Asked Ralph upset. -I am just doing my job.- Surge Protector answered indifferent. -Name?- He again. -Wreck It Ralph.- Answered Ralph annoyed, he wanted the daily questionnaire to end. -Where you come from?- -Ah! Please!- Ralph smacked his face with his hand. -Where you come from?- He repeated the question. -Fix it Felix Jr.- Answered Ralph upset, trying t not to lose his patience.

Felix had observed all of that. Not long ago Ralph had told him all the occasions that Surge Protector had stopped him. Now he understood why Ralph was so frustrated.

-Are you carrying any fruits?- -No- Answered Ralph with his hand still on his face. -Good, where are you going?- Surge continued.

Ralph smiled a little forgetting the questionnaire that the hologram was making.

-Sugar Rush.- He answered seriously. -Something to declare?- Asked the hologram. -I still hate you.- Said Ralph.

The hologram kept doing his business indifferently.

-I know. Proceed.- Then Surge Protector disappeared and Ralph approached Felix which raised an eyebrow. -Wow, everyday like that must be really frustrating.- Ralph smiled and sighed tiredly. -You have no idea, anyway, I'll see you later Felix. Say "Hi" to the Sergeant for me.- Felix's face lit up when his wife was mentioned. -Sure Ralph! Say "Hi" too little Vanellope, brother.- Both of them left to different paths.

Felix marched to Hero's Duty and Ralph to the sweet world of Sugar Rush.

* * *

-Ralph!- The Wrecker smiled as he listened to the voice of his best friend and adventure partner… The President, Vanellope Von Schweetz. -You came, you came!- Vanellope ran eagerly to him.

Ralph arrived just in time the Random Roster Race had ended with the new list of the 9 racers that would represent Sugar Rush for the next day.

-Hi Princess.- She stopped before getting to Ralph, arching her eyebrow upset. -President! It's President. And don't forget It, Stink Brain.- Vanellope smiled before teleporting on Ralph's shoulder, and sat there.

Ralph smiled at his friend's attitude; right away she got excited and began to do small jumps on the demolisher's shoulder.

-Hey, what's wrong?- Asked Ralph but Vanellope didn't stop jumping on his shoulder and hugged his head once in a while. -Ralph, we are having an update!- He quickly grabbed her with both hands putting her in front of him, surprised. -What?- -Yeah! We over heard a player saying there would be and update to our game!- Vanellope didn't stop smiling, or making her pixels distorted.

When they both calmed down from the surprise and excitement, the left on Vanellope's Kart towards Diet Cola Mountain. They entered through the secret entrance and parked in the center of the mountain, Vanellope got off her Kart and ran to her small bed wrapping herself with the candy wraps. Ralph followed closely with a smile, observing the center of the boiling cola.

-Hey, Ralph.- -Yes?- Ralph turned to see the little one smiling nervously. -What happens in an update?- Asked Vanellope, surprising Ralph. -Umm… well, the game restarts while the update takes place. The screen blacks out while everything is happening and then the game is turned on.- Ralph tried to explain while getting close to the small bed.

She smiled and jumped on the bed right away.

-Imagine it Ralph! Maybe they will give me more Super Powers!- She teleported in front of Ralph with a victory grin. -I will be an even better racer!- Ralph smiled again, hearing his friend talk about her day.

Like how she had fallen off her bed when Sour Bill woke her up by playing his trumpet, according to him because she wouldn't wake up. Then she told him how everyone got excited during the day, when they heard the rumor of the update! Finally she told him how she had won (again :P) the race of the avatars.

-Then Taffyta tried taking the advantage, when we all heard "Power Up!" But she didn't notice the huge multi colored lollipop cone that Swizzle had thrown right at us…- Vanellope said.

Ralph did a mixture of pain expressions.

-Ouch.- Exclaimed Ralph as he imagined it, Vanellope nodded with a smile. -And hits Taffyta straight at her backside, sending her fly away before she could reach the goal. You should've seen her! My gosh, did she fly!- She started laughing again as she remembered.

When she calmed down her tummy was sore from laughing too much, Vanellope took a deep breath removing the small tears on the corner of her eyes from laughing.

-Even after that scare, she managed to get control leaving her in fourth place. Between the others besides Taffyta and me, were…Rancis, Snowanna, Minty, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Swizzle and Adorabeezle.- Vanellope finished telling, having nine fingers counted and smiling. -Yup! That's everyone!- Ralph stood up getting close to Vanellope. -That's great kid, but now you have to go with the rest of the racers so you can talk to them about the update.- The President nodded and ran to her kart, behind her was Ralph.

They left to the castle.

* * *

Felix arrived to Hero's Duty in the entrance he observed all the solders approaching towards him.

-Hi Felix.- -How have you've been Felix?- All the solders greeted. -Hi guys. Excuse me, I know you all are heading out, but have you've seen Tammy?- Felix asked, the solders indicated she was in her office.

The Handyman made way to his wife's office, knocking on the door and receiving no answer, Felix entered.

-Hello? Tammy? Are you in here?- He walked into the office without noticing the door was closing, revealing a figure behind it.

Felix felt someone behind him making him jump back and turn in the air but then a pair of hands grasped his collar neck, bringing him forward again. His lips crashed against the Sergeant, Felix corresponded back to the kiss of his wife; seconds later she parted him from her face.

-Hi Felix, you came just in time.- Calhoun put him down; Felix smiled radiantly at his wife and even for the recent kiss. -Really?- He asked still dreaming, Felix smiled a little at Calhoun. -Yes. The rumor is true; tomorrow the update will be installed.- When she finished talking, Felix snapped out a bit worried, which Calhoun noticed right away and got close to him. -Everything will be alright Felix, nothing will change. I promise.- She kneeled and cupped his face with her hands and proceeded to kiss him again.

While being kissed, Felix smiled and with a sigh he looked at his wife straight into her eyes.

-Would you like to eat dinner in the apartment? I can cook you something delicious before you come back for the update.- The Sergeant smiled and stood up straight. -I'd love too.- The happy couple got out of the office towards their home.

**.**

**I hope you like and enjoy it. I have another Fiction about Hotel Transylvania. **

**Be free to visit, read and review. **

**If you liked this Fiction, then review, follow and favorite if you want to follow this Fiction. Thank you for reading and have a good night.**

**.**


End file.
